This invention relates to agriculturally suitable compositions of certain herbicidal pyridine compounds and a method for their use as selective preemergent or postemergent herbicides for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation in crops such as rice.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,969 discloses compounds of the following structure as herbicides: ##STR1## wherein
R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, etc.;
X is H, CN, OH, halogen, sulfoxide, sulfonic acid, sulfone, --CON(R.sub.2).sub.2, carboxyl, haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, haloalkoxy, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, haloaryloxy, carbalkoxy, carbonyl, thiol, thioalkoxy, alkylthio, arylthio and halarylthio;
m is 1 or 2;
n is at least 1;
q is 0 or 1;
r is 0, 1 or 2.